


Revival

by apple_pi



Category: The Lord of the Rings RPF
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-02
Updated: 2005-10-02
Packaged: 2018-07-22 01:01:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7412245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/apple_pi/pseuds/apple_pi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"No, it's dead." Billy twitched and giggled and swatted at Dom's head, feeling gelled tufts crunch under his fingertips, Dom's sigh waft over his thighs. "You killed it, and there'll be no revival. You're good, but you're not Jesus himself."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Revival

"No, it's dead." Billy twitched and giggled and swatted at Dom's head, feeling gelled tufts crunch under his fingertips, Dom's sigh waft over his thighs. "You killed it, and there'll be no revival. You're good, but you're not Jesus himself."

"That's blasphemy," Dom said, and he licked Billy's soft cock as though testing.

"Which part?" Billy shivered and reached for his pillow; he folded it so his head was propped up and he could watch Dom properly. Dom took a lot of watching. Dom couldn't be trusted at all, particularly not around Billy's bits - he took extra watching when his hands or mouth or hips or arse or, really, his anything got within reach of Billy's bits. Or maybe it was Billy's bits that couldn't be trusted, though certainly they appeared docile enough at the moment. "You're a scoundrel," Billy said, and he tweaked Dom's ear.

"Blasphemy in every way," Dom said, pressing a smacking kiss to Billy's balls and then licking his cock again. It remained, stubbornly, quiescent. "First of all, to imply that Jesus Christ was interested in bringing your dick back to life -" Dom lifted his head and aimed a blue and steely gaze at Billy, who pursed his lips in response - "what would your parish priest say, William?"

"I'm a heathen. So are you, come to think of it."

"Doesn't matter." Dom lowered his head and made rubbery noises into Billy's balls, flapping his lips against the loose skin. Billy snickered and wriggled and let his legs fall further apart. "And secondly," Dom said, jerking his head up abruptly and leaving Billy to sigh, "it is rank heresy to imply that I am not as good at getting you hard again as Jesus would be if he had been interested in such things." Dom's next words were blurred by the fact that he spoke them into the tender, ticklish skin inside Billy's thigh: "Which I don't think he was, though -" Dom lifted one brow thoughtfully - "he _was_ a confirmed bachelor." 

"Hung out with a lot of men and only one woman, too."

"We're going to hell," Dom muttered into Billy's scrotum.

"I'm just saying. Records from that era are sketchy at best," Billy said. He blinked down at Dom.

"Mmmph," Dom replied, and he opened his mouth wide, sucking as much of Billy's bits into the moist dark cavern of his mouth as possible. "Mmphmmhmh," he added.

"That sort of tickles." Billy tugged at Dom's hair again and watched as he mouthed gently. "It's no use. My erection is no more. It is deceased. It is an ex-erection."

Dom let Billy's pertinent parts slip wetly from between his lips. "If you say it's pushing up daisies I'll have to disagree."

"No." Billy shook his head sadly. "It couldn't even push up flannel."

"You shouldn't wear flannel pants," Dom said. He spoke between licks, and his hand was worming its way under Billy's bottom, petting the cleft of his arse with one long finger. Billy lifted his hips and then settled them again, Dom's fingers firmly in place, circling, pressing gently. 

"Just in general, or you have a reason for saying that? A medical warning?" Billy fluffed Dom's hair.

"Just in general. You feel nice," Dom said. He withdrew his hand, licked his fingers, wriggled his hand until it was back in place. "Right here."

"I do indeed. You can have at it, 'f you want to," Billy murmured, closing his eyes. "You can shag me whether I'm hard or not."

"Not as much fun without this." Dom closed his lips around Billy's prick, which had perked up a bit. "See? You'll get there. I can be patient."

"That's a lie. - Ah." Dom's finger slipped inside and Billy shifted a little, adjusting his hips to give Dom more room. "You are _not_ patient. You're the least patient person I know."

Dom slid his finger in, in, in and left it there as he nuzzled Billy's cock some more, licking and kissing wetly. "I can be patient. I just don't choose to be, most of the time." He mouthed Billy's balls again, and wriggled his finger back and forth. "This is a good cause, though."

"What's so - mm, that feels good - what's so good about it?" Billy's stomach tightened and relaxed, and his prick swelled more.

"More fun to shag you when you come, too." Dom pulled the head of Billy's cock between his lips with a combination of tongue and suction and sucked gently at it, lapping at it within the vacuum of his mouth. He stopped. "I love to feel you come around my cock. It's _so_ fucking tight." He sucked again, hard and fierce for a moment.

Billy snorted and twitched; his whole body had gone limp, but there was definite hope for his prick. "I knew it." He spread his thighs further and Dom responded promptly by thrusting two fingers into him. 

"Knew what?" Dom licked up the shaft for a change - a change made possible by the fact that Billy's cock was, in fact, almost completely hard again. "Ha. And you said it was dead."

"Knew there was no such thing as - three, Dom, I want _three_ -" Dom complied, propping himself up to ease his wrist and thrusting three fingers in and out smoothly, steadily - "no such thing as an altruistic blowjob."

"I never said there was." Dom pushed one of Billy's legs up and spit onto his working hand, wetting his fingers as they slid inward again, slicking Billy further, then he pulled his fingers out and surged upward to lie over him, shoving himself unceremoniously into Billy's body, groaning slightly. "Are you - god, better every fucking time - are you complaining?"

Billy tugged at his pillow until he could lie flat, panting slightly already. His cock was a tight ridge between their bellies, Dom's immediate thrusts providing blessed friction. "No. M'not." His hands slid over Dom's back to his arse, groping and pulling until he could get one finger in. "Fuck me, Dom, that feels good."

"I know," Dom said smugly, settling into his rhythm, blue eyes gleaming and face smug and sweaty and happy, hovering over Billy's. "I knew it would."

"Ah well. You're allowed to be right every once in a while." Billy smiled and closed his eyes again.

Dom licked his nose and thrust hard. "Oh ye of little faith."


End file.
